The Mantle Of The Y.I.Z.
What Caelestila Always Wears Mantle of The Y.I.Z. by Caelestila Cecidit Lacrimis Zamarripa on Friday, August 19, 2011 at 4:35pmshe had two wings starting from the back of her head covering her mouth,and part of her face like a lower face mask of the Y.I.Z. Claymore Uniform. As well as the rest of the Claymore Uniform. The difference was that it was Colored Dark Lava and black. She had her Cestus on her left hand. Black and Red on the Leather,but pure white were the spikes. her Spartan Shield was on her back along with her Claymore Christus Sangius, and its burtual Sica Like-apperance of the eight foot long blade. The Thorns seemed to never end on this blade or the handle. The thing that stood outmost about her Uniform was that all over the Armour Pieces were Yoma and Awakened Being Fangs. Her eyes had fangs engraved around her eyes and the outer parts of her eyes as well. The eyes of Caelestila were a Dark Gold Color,except her left eye,her eyes pupils looking like Cat's Pupils. Her Gauntlets were made from pure Yoma and Awakened Being Fangs unlike the others. The armor was Black and The Spandex and Cape were Dark Purple. She seemed to have Flags Banners attached to her Shoulder armor Pieces along with the front of her uniform being the same. Also along the pouch area of Caelestila was a Hollowed out Demonic Dragon Horn with a cork in it both ways. Christus Sangius still kept its unearthly Dark Lava Red Color.She was armored heavily on her legs as well another difference in the uniform of The Y.I.Z. Made From bronze and steel and made in almost same fashion as The Spartan Legs Pieces. The outside of her shoulders down to her arms and wrists were clad in Gladiator like armor made from Bronze and Steel as well. Her Eblem was still the same her Fallen Tears markings on her Claymore and Neck Piece which adorned Fangs from the Beasts Of The Yoma and Awakened Beings as well. It followed a pattern one in and one out. The banners were worn and torn from battle,but still bared eblem and The Y.I.Z. banner like the yower Facemask which followed the same fang pattern as the neck piece. She also had Two Twin Hooks strapped onto her back covered by her cape. She was also wearing her Gladiator Gear she won from the Beast. The Tiger Tail around her right leg and the Tiger Bone put on top of The Armour Pieces. Two Tiger Heads on The Left Shoulder Piece resembling The Vicious 400ft tall tiger she killed. Attached to The Cestus was Three Sharp Tiger Nails located in between each knuckle of the left hand. It was all Pure White with Tiger Stripes. Clashing with her regular colors. The Left Leg cladded so heavily in armour that if struck would supply a death blow. The extra armor was made up Of The Tiger's Bone and Fangs. The Scars being shown as Caelestila exposed her whole upper body,but only to where her two scars appearing like twinkling Stars could be seen one inbetween her chest and one that replaced her belly button. She Was Well-Toned. The left leg's Tiger's Fangs sticking out all the way up to her upper leg then stopping. Her Left Eye was Replaced by The Tiger Eye despite the scarring like the last two scars. The Tiger Eye Fitting in her skull perfectly. It could dart around faster than her right eye could. The eye was perfect Dark Blue.